


Call me, later...maybe?

by uhhargrove



Series: Max’s big brother [6]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Max lowkey wants mike too, Oral, jane’s innocent but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: bonus mini-scene from my previous fic in the billy/max series





	Call me, later...maybe?

“Yeah, baby...I’m fine,” Jane sighed softly into the phone she held a bit too tightly, the cord trailing outside of her closed bedroom door where it connected to the landline in the kitchen.

Jane was holding any old before-bed conversation a girlfriend would have with her boyfriend. However, it wasn’t a normal conversation only to do with the fact her lower half was completely bare as her best friend Maxine was kneeled on the floor, holding one of Jane’s legs over her shoulder. The ginger was lapping at her folds as if her life was depending on it, her blue eyes never leaving the girl’s chestnut brown ones. 

Max gripped at Jane’s thighs, they were way smaller than her own. She sucked her clit between her teeth, nipping at it and making Jane squeak sharply. She covered up her noise with a cough but Mike was too busy droning on and on about how annoying his mother was. Jane ran her free hand through Max’s locks, tugging her closer and ridding her tongue. 

“Mmm..Yeah, I understand,” Jane closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, her mouth falling open as Max dipped her tongue into her cunt, swirling it around in her entrance. She tasted almost sweet yet tangy at the same time and Max moaned at the combination. 

The ginger’s hand was moving rapidly on her own clit, getting off to the idea of her eating out Mike’s girlfriend while he was just on the line, within earshot. What she wouldn’t do to see his stupid face if he had ever caught them, or figured out what they were doing, but alas, Jane was good at holding her composure in her voice. Her leg that wasn’t propped up, was barely able to hold her steady though, and she wobbled in pleasure. 

Max wouldn’t mind tasting Mike either, he wasn’t bad looking, and she’d love to see just how he fucked Jane. She wanted to know every disgusting detail, she wanted to spit on his cock and watch it slide into Jane from behind. This thought made her eat the girl out with more hunger until she was toppling over the edge, covering her mouth as she came. Jane’s eyes fluttered as Max’s slurped up the wetness dripping from her core, her jaw and chin being covered by the slick.

“G-gotta go, Mikey. Hop’s up.., past my bedtime.”

Lies, considering Hopper was fast asleep in his recliner, drunken with the television blaring, although his snores could still be heard over the audio. She waited for the click of the line, showing Mike hand hung up, before she dropped the phone and kneeled down to Max’s level. She pulled the girl into a sloppy kiss, teeth clashing, tasting herself.

“That was..amazing.”

Max laughed softly, “I’m sure Mike would have loved to see it...”

Jane swatted Max’s hand away from her own cunt, replacing it with her smaller (yet more powerful) hands. Her touch was different from Max’s, or Billy’s, or Lucas’...it was soft and curious, brand new to the idea of masturbation. Max was moaning nonetheless as Jane touched her, slipping three skinny fingers into Max and pumping them tiredly. 

The two reconnected in a kiss, Max’s tongue licking into the other girl’s mouth in a dominating fashion. The ginger felt Jane up, squeezing at her small tits and pudgy stomach. The girl was so pale compared to Max and her slightly California-tanned skin. Jane curled her fingers nice and slow, pulling Max into an orgasm, making a pretty little whine escape her pink lips. Jane grinned, slipping her fingers out, bringing them to her mouth and sucking them clean.

“How do I taste, baby?,” Max hummed.

“Sweet.”

“Speak for yourself.”

There was a moment where neither of them spoke, just sat and enjoyed the warmth of sex surrounding them.

“You sure you won’t get in trouble for taking Billy’s car..?”

“Fuck. Billy.”

Jane smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, fuck. Billy.”


End file.
